Film packs have proved useful in the past as packaging for chemical masses, such as, for example, mortar, foam, plugging or sealing masses that consist of one or more components. In particular, compared with cartridges, they are characterized by more cost-effective and simpler manufacturing as well as by a smaller proportion of material to be disposed of after use.
To apply the mass, the film package is usually pushed into a receptacle of a discharge device, for example a dispenser. Via a discharging mechanism, possibly in the form of a displaceable piston, the one-component or multicomponent mass is discharged through an outlet opening in the carrier part and then (at least in the case of a multicomponent mass) is passed for better mixing through a mixer attachment having a mixer element.
DE 10 2008 040 738 A1 discloses a film package of the type mentioned in the introduction, which has two film bags disposed laterally alongside one another, is able to receive two-component and multicomponent masses and is suitable for being inserted into a discharge device having two receptacles disposed alongside one another.
A disadvantage of the known configuration is that the film becomes crumpled during emptying of the film package by means of the piston. This results in a cylindrical accumulation of film ahead of the piston, whereby a volume that cannot be emptied is formed between the bag end and the carrier part.